Clayface
"Riddle me this: when is a safe not a safe? When The Riddler's in town! No safe is safe, and you, my Face Of Clay, will be my right-hand...well, for want of a more accurate term, my right-hand man." -The Riddler to Clayface. "Treasure-hunter Matt Hagen was transformed into the monstrous Clayface by a pool of radioactive protoplasm. He now possesses super-strength and can transform his claylike body into any form." Lego Batman D.S. Matt Hagen, a treasure-hunter was transformed into Clayface by a pool of radioactive protoplasm. He has super-strength. In Upon his escape from Arkham Asylum, Clayface joins forces with the Riddler, Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, and Two-Face to rob the Gotham Bullion Fortress of its contents. The Riddler assigns him with the task of stealing the key to the main vault from the Bank of Gotham, which he is able to accomplish. Upon seeing the massive amounts of gold at the bank, however, Clayface forgets about the key and begins to play with the gold, even building a house out of them. Riddler, disgusted with his short attention span, begins to leave before Batman and Robin show up. The Dynamic Duo easily defeats Clayface, but as Batman chases after the Riddler, Clayface trips him, allowing the villain to get away. In the DS version, Clayface fought Batman and Robin but the showers were turned on and Clayface melted. Clayface was last seen in his cell at Arkham, making clay pottery, ironically enough. Unlike most versions of the character, this version of Clayface seems extremely dim-witted, not paying attention to the Riddler's plan until gold is mentioned and being easily distracted by it. In Nintendo, DS Clayface appears in Chapter 1 as a boss in the first adventure Gotham Streets. In the consoles and PSP, he is the original Clayface, Basil Karlo. Abilities and Equipment As he is one of the few villains in the game with actual superpowers, Clayface has no need for weapons. In hand-to-hand combat, his most common tactic is to transform one or both of his arms into hammers and strike the opponent(s) with them, which packs a heavy punch and, like most villains, sends enemies flying. He can also create small lumps of clay that can be hurled at his opponents Clayface's enormous body gives him superhuman strength, allowing him to lift and push extremely heavy objects. In addition, he possesses two "grab attacks", one of which involves picking the opponent up by the collar and hitting them with his other arm (morphed into a hammer), and the other one being a simple over-the-shoulder toss. Lastly, though his body volume seems large, his mass is actually very light. This allows Clayface to jump extra-high, except in the D.S. version. In lego batman 2, he loses his jump ability, but gains the ability to regenerate health. Gallery 250px-442px-Clayface.jpg Clayface2.jpg Appearance Much like his namesake, Clayface appears in the game as a humanoid blob of clay with lopsided teeth and blank eyes. 78px-Clayface2_jpg.png 250px-442px-Clayface.jpg 1224246605-02.jpg Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Madmen